royal pain
by firefoxtails2486
Summary: this is my first fanfic. in this tails meets sonic's family and gets the fire ability and he meets his true love.
1. secrets revealed

Secrets revealed chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nether me nor the friend that helped me with this own Sonic the hedgehog or any of its characters. Hikari is J Chan Blue. And the songs listed in this chapter do not belong to me eather.

One day in the forest Sonic and Tails were heading home from defeating Eggman again so they can relax for a while. Meanwhile in the city Amy was shopping for a new dress to impress Sonic, when someone in a cloak walked up to Amy. Amy turned around and looked at the figure when it handed her a scroll. "Can you take this to Sonic its very important." said the figure.

Amy took the scroll and saw the royal seal on it then she nodded her head and said, "Sure I'll make sure he gets it." The figure thanked her then vanished.

Back at Sonic and Tails house Sonic was sitting on the roof taking a nap when he sensed a presence. He dodges the hammer with looks down and see's Amy with a smile on her face and she was holding the scroll in her hands. "What'cha got there Aims?" asked Sonic.

"It's a message for you." replied Amy as she hands it to Sonic.

Sonic see's the royal seal then his eye's got wide and he smiles while he reads it then he runs in the house and grabs Tails. They head out towards the sun. Sonic and Tails reaches the castle and walks inside where they were greeted by a green hedgehog. "Hey bro long time no see." said the green hedgehog. Sonic hugged his brother. Tails walks up to Sonic and tapped his arm. Sonic turned and smiles at Tails while saying, "Oh sorry little bro, uh Tails this is Manic my brother."

Manic picked up Tails and hugged him saying, "Nice to meet you Tails." Tails hugged Manic back then he yawned while he rubbed his eye. Sonic smiled then shook his head while saying. "I guess he's still tired from fighting Eggman today." Manic rubbed Tails back then replied, "I can imagine. I feel sorry for you guys having to deal with him every day. Anyway I'll put Tails in a guest room so he can rest."

Manic and Sonic walked to the guest room then Manic laid Tails down on the bed and tucked him in. Sonic and Manic left the room so Tails could rest and went to the throne room. Where Sonia and Aleena were when they got there Sonia ran up to Sonic and hugged him. "Nice to see you Sonic we missed you."

Sonic hugged her back then replied. "I've missed you guys too." Then Sonic walks up to his mother and said. "Hello mother long time no see."

Aleena smiles and hugs while saying. "It's real nice to see you Sonic I know you've been busy fighting."

Sonic nodded, "Yeah we've been keeping us busy."

Aleena gave him a confused look and asked, "What do you mean we?" Sonic smiled and tells her about his buddy Tails and how he found him as a baby. "Is he here with you or is he home by himself?" Aleena asked Sonic shakes his head.

"He's in the guest room sleeping right now he'll be up in a while." He told Aleena.

She nodded her head then said, "Ok I'll wait until fully rested to meet him. "

Manic walks to the guest room to check on Tails. When he got there he heard Tails whimper. Manic rushed in and sat on the edge of the bed just when Tails sat up straight with a yell, then Manic held tails close as he tried to calm him down. "Hey Tails its ok calm down it was just a nightmare your safe. " Manic calmed the little fox down.

"That was scary where's Sonic at Manic?" Tails asked.

"He's in the throne room with mom." replied Manic then they walked to the throne room. Tails was still scared and held Manic's hand the whole way.

Aleena see's Tails and she walks up to him and asked, "what wrong sweaty you have nightmare?"

Tails nodded and sniffled a little bit while replying. "That nightmare was scary."

Aleena picked him up and hugged him, "there now your safe nothing is going to hurt you now."

Tails hugged her and relaxed bit when he was relaxing. Sonic walked up behind Tails and started to tickle him. Tails started to wiggle in Aleena's arms while he had a strong hold on Tails. Then Sonic started laughing he didn't notice his little brother's tails were tickling him. Sonic stopped tickling Tails and held his side's while he calmed down from laughing Tails was giggling at Sonic.

Aleena is growing fond of Tails that she decides to adopt him into the family. Later that night Tails is in Manic's room thinking of a way to get Sonic back. Manic walked over to Tails and asked. "What are you doing Tails?"

Tails looked at Manic then replied. "I'm trying to figure out how to get Sonic back for tickling me." Manic started thinking for a bit then he got an evil smirk on his face. "What doses Sonic hate most?" Manic asked Tails looked at him

Then Tails replied. "Water why? "

"Cause I just came up with a way to get Sonic back but we need help." said Manic.

Tails thought for a minute then he smirked, "I know who can help but we have to go to Angel Island."

Manic nodded and jumped on his hover board then said, "Let's go I'm sure Knuckles would love to help." They go to Angel Island and got Knuckles when they got back Tails peeked into Sonic's room and heard him snore and smiled.

Tails whispered, "ok it's clear he's asleep." They walked in and carried Sonic to the air mattress, then puts him in the kiddie pool as Knuckles draws a target on Sonic's forehead. Tails and Knuckles got on the roof while Manic got the sleeping bags. While they waited for Sonic to wakeup they were tossing pebbles at Sonic's head. Sonic swatted at the pebble's thinking it was bugs then he rolled over and fell in the water.

"**SPASH!**"

Sonic screamed and was splashing while screaming. "Help me I can't swim!" As Sonic was screaming a chaos emerald appeared over Tails and Knuckles grabs it and hides it.

Sonia walks out onto her balcony and looks at Sonic while saying. "Sonic just stand you're not drowning." Sonic stops and stands in the water with a blush on his face then he walks inside while he shivering and chattering his teeth. Manic, Knuckles, and Tails climb back in Manic's room laughing.

Knuckles hands the red chaos emerald to Tails while saying, "Here Tails you summoned this." Then he flew off before Tails could say anything. Tails laughed a little more than he yawned.

"Alright little bro time for bed we had our fun." Manic said while he put Tails to bed and tucked him in. Then Manic went to his bed and fell asleep. A little later Sonia walks into Manic's room and open's the curtains before she walks over to Tails bed.

She runs her hand through his hair saying, "Tails time to get up." Tails stirred in his sleep then he opened his eye's then looks at Sonia.

"Morning Sonia. " tails said while he stretched then he got up and went to Manic's bed. He pulled the covers off of Manic then used his tails to tickle Manic's feet. Manic started to chuckle and moved his feet away but Tails followed Manic's feet with his tails.

Manic woke up laughing and said. "Alright I'm up I'm up haha!" Tails stopped tickling him and giggles. Manic looked at Tails and smiled. "That was a sneaky trick Tails." said Manic while he got up. Tails walked with Sonia and Manic to the throne room when they got there they saw Sonic wrapped up in a blanket shivering. Tails walked up to Sonic and hugs him.

"You ok Sonic?" asked Tails with an innocent face.

Sonic hugs tails back then replies. "I'm j-just c-cold is all." Tails walks up to Aleena and climbs in her and sits.

"Morning mama." said Tails.

Aleena smiles and hugs him. "Morning Tails."

All of a sudden Shadow shows up and said. "Faker what are...?" Shadow looks around then see's Aleena. Then a chaos emerald appears in his hand with Tails attached to it then Shadow said. "Chaos control." He vanished with Tails then he reappeared in the forest. He heard Tails and looks at him.

"What was that about Shadow?" Tails asked.

Shadow sighed then replied. "I had a flash back when I saw Aleena. I see you summoned a chaos emerald."

Tails nodded. "That's what Knuckles said but I don't know what he meant by it."

Shadow looked at him then replied. "It means that you're a fire fox you can use fire. So why was Sonic there with Aleena?"

Tails looked at Shadow then said. "Cause Aleena is Sonic's mom and she adopted me."

Shadow eye's got wide then he looked at Tails. "So my sister-in-law has kids oh boy."

Tails looks at him then said. "Whoa I didn't know that so that makes you Sonic's uncle cool."

"By the way kid have you heard from Hikari?" Shadow asked.

Tails replied. "You live with her how should I know."

Shadow shook his head. "I haven't seen her in days have you heard from her?"

Tails replied. "No I haven't heard from her so I don't know."

Shadow looked at the ground then said. "Well I better get you back to Aleena." Then he used the chaos emerald and dropped tails off at the castle. Before he took off and Tails was telling everyone what Shadow had said while Aleena checked him for injuries. She was making sure he didn't have a fever. "Mom I'm fine shadow won't hurt me." Tails said.

Aleena smiled and pat his head. "A mother has a right to worry." Tails looks at Sonic and sees his expression and started laughing.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asks.

Sonic looks at Tails and replied. "I didn't know Shadow was my uncle." Tails was still laughing then all of a sudden Manic smelled smoke and saw that Sonic's tail is on fire.

"Um bro you tail is smoking." Sonic looks at Manic then he sees the fire on his tail and he starts running around screaming. Then Manic grabbed Sonic and sat him on a block of ice while saying. "Chill out bro." As soon as Sonic was sat on the ice it turned into a chair.

Then Sonic looks at Tails who had a guilty look on his face then he said. "Sorry Sonic I didn't mean to."

Sonic grinned and started to shivering again then replied. "It's ok little bro it was just an accident don't worry."

Aleena looked at Sonic and said. "Sonic why don't you go find your uncle and bring him back here."

Sonic nodded his head as he replied. "Ok but don't spoil Tails while I'm gone alright?"

Tails smiled at Sonic then said. "Don't worry Sonic we'll be good."

Sonic covered his mouth faking a cough when he said. "Bullshit."

Sonia looked at Sonic then asked. "Are you ok Sonic?" Sonic smiled then nodded his head then he took off to look for Shadow. When Sonic was out of sight Aleena looked at Tails then asked. "What would you like to do Tails?"

Tails thought for a moment he then smiled and asked. "Can we go see Knuckles please?"

Aleena smiled then replied. "Sure we can let's go." So they went to Angel Island on the way there Manic was teaching Tails a song and they were singing it together.

They reached knuckles place and he's playing his banjo then tails noticed another banjo lying next to Knuckles. So tails picks up the banjo and joins Knuckles in the song. Knuckles looks down at Tails while they play.

When they finished knuckles pat tails on the head while saying. "You did really good Tails."

"Thanks Knuckles." Tails replied then he starts playing a song that Manic taught him. "Oh Yankee doodle went to town riding on a pony stuck a feather in his cap and called it macaroni." Tails finished and noticed Knuckles was looking at a tree then he put his banjo down and picks up his violin.

Then he asks Tails. "Hey kid you wanna see something funny?" Tails smiled and nodded Knuckles then looks at Manic. "Can you keep up Manic? "

Manic replied. "Is that a challenge?" Knuckles nodded and started playing the violin.

"The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal. He was in a bind cuz he was way behind, he was willin' to make a deal. When he came across this young man, sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot. And the devil jumped apon a hickory stump and said boy let me tell you what, I bet you didn't know it but I'm a fiddle player too and if you'd care to make a dare I'll make a bet with you. Now you play a pretty good fiddle boy but give the devil his due I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul cuz I think I'm better than you. The boy said …"

Right then Rouge came out playing a fiddle then said, "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin. But I'll take your bet your gonna regret, cuz I'm the best that's ever been."

Meanwhile in the forest Shadow was leaning against a tree when he heard. "Uncle Shadow!" Shadow twitched and glared at Sonic when he was in sight.

Shadow then said. "Chaos spear." A spear was heading for Sonic then it missed.

Sonic walked up to shadow while saying. "What was that for Uncle Shadow? "

Shadow looked at him then replied. "Shut it you blue spiked idiot." Sonic grinned seeing what got on Shadow's nerves. All of a sudden a robot show's up and Shadow used chaos spear.

Sonic then yelled. "Shadow don't!" To late the spear hit the robot then he heard Hikari scream. Back at angel island tails ears twitched and looks in the direction than it was coming from. Then the master emerald shocks Knuckles

He shook his head then said, "Ok I will go take care of it common guys let's go."

They arrive at the forest then Tails sees an opening on the robot then climbs inside. When he saw the power source he gasped. Tails started to think of a way to free her without hurting her. As Tails was thinking he heard the gears making a rhythm, his tails started moving to the beat then he starts tapping his foot and bobbing his head. He then pulled out his saxophone and started playing. Manic heard the music while he jumped on top of the robot. He started playing along with the music so did the others.

Then Manic started singing, "Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk? Well... You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind.. And…They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa! They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be  
happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!" While Manic was singing the robot was coming apart then Hikari fell out of the robot. Shadow caught her then chaos controlled to the Master Emerald. Tails was knocked out by the explosion so when Manic caught him Sonic ran up to Manic and looked at Tails. He smiled seeing that Tails is ok other than a bruise on his head. Aleena got a bandage and wrapped it around Tails head. Sonic took Tails then placed him on Manic's back.

"You got him bro?" Sonic asked while making sure that tails didn't fall off.

"No problem I got him." Manic replied while holding tails level on his back.

Meanwhile on Angel Island Shadow puts Hikari on the master emerald and waiting for her to wake up. After a while Hikari opened her eyes and looked at Shadow. Shadow ran his hand through her hair while saying. "I'm sorry Hikari I'm really sorry."

Hikari smiled while saying. "It's ok it wasn't your fault." just then Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Tails, and Aleena show's up to see if Hikari is ok.

"Hey Shadow is she ok?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah she'll be ok." replied Shadow seeing everyone showing up. Hikari yelped and hid behind the master emerald.

"Knuckys... jacket or something...now!" she called knuckles grumbled as he disappeared into his house coming back with a full length duster.

"Here!" he growled as he tossed it over the emerald.

"Thank you!" Hikari called as she wrapped herself in the coat. Shadow chuckled slightly as he leaned against one of the pillars and summoned the blue emerald to join the others already floating around the master emerald. A shock came from the emerald hitting shadow.

"I deserve that one but don't tempted me chaos." Shadow growled at the emerald.

As Hikari steeped back around the emerald queen Aleena walked up to her. Aleena looked at the now blue fox. "Hello? Can I help you?" asked Hikari still very tired and did not feel like being stared at. And her state of dress didn't help her mood any.

"Please excuse my manners. I'm queen Aleena and I was interested in getting to know you since it seems you hold Shadow's heart." Aleena told Hikari.

"Yeah well he holds mine. I am Hikari Kakume-child and guardian of the blue water chaos emerald." Hikari told her. Meanwhile Shadow stood landed up against the pillar not really liking his ex-girlfriend and his girlfriend/mate talking to much bad could come from it. Shadow glanced at Sonic, Manic, and Sonia all pawing over the still knocked out Tails.

"It's time you return to your family." Shadow said and the emerald started to open a portal between them.

"You called oh dark one?" A voice came from the other side.

"Get your green spikey ass down here before I chaos spear that blue spiked idiot son of yours again." Shadow growled.

"Again?" King Gatik asked pocking his head out of the portal. Shadow reached up and pulled him out of the portal.

"Dad?" Manic asked as his dad landed at his feet. The king rolled over and grinned up at Manic a log tucked under his arms and chest.

"Yes my boy." Gatik grinned.  
"Get up and go get your mate." Shadow growled as he used the log to launch Gatik into the air. Gatik flew up and turned himself into an attack ball like Sonic's then landed in a perfect Sonic like pose.

"As you wish oh dark one... oh Aleena!" Gatik called. Aleena looked to see who was calling her and was shocked to see her husband grinning at her. "I'm waiting." Gatik said tapping his foot.

"Gatik!" She called running to him and wrapping him in a at the same time a bubble of water hits Shadow.

"Home!" was all Hikari said when he turned glaring at her. Shadow reached up and grabbed the dark blue emerald.

"As you wish chaos control!" He said as he wrapped his arm around Hikari. They disappeared leaving Sonic and his family to get reacquainted.

"Two down...five to get the hell off my island!" Knuckles yelled at Sonic though he didn't count Tails since he was not a bother and still unconscious.

"Geeze knuckles don't have a cow!" Sonic said as he waved over his shoulder. They were already heading off the island. Aleena telling Gatik everything as they walked. Two days later the castle was in an uproar. The whole family was worried young Ttails had yet to wake up Sonic did not leave his side. Sonic reached his hand over and placed it on Tails head as soon as he puts his hand there he took it off saying. "Ouch that's hot. " Sonic blew on his hand.

Manic puts his hand on Tails head then he took it off saying. "Ouch I see what you mean."

Sonic looks at Manic and said before he took off. "I'll be back."

Manic called to Sonia. "We need wet towels quick!" Sonia runs in and hands it to Manic then he places it on Tails then they saw the steam. "Man I know his heads hot but now he's Smoking." Manic said.

Sonic came back with Hikari and Shadow. Hikari started treating Tails by cooling him down. Twenty minutes later Tails slowly opened his eyes and looked over towards Sonic.

"Uh...s-Sonic." Tails said.

Sonic looked at Tails smiling while saying. "Hey little bro how ya feeling." Sonic placed his hand on Tails head.

"My head hurts a little and I'm still a little sleepy." Tails said with a smile on his face.

"I can imagine you've been sleeping for two days we were worried." Sonic replied.

Tails eye's widened a little. "Two days!?How that happened!?" Tails asked getting worked up.

"Whoa little bro calm down. When we were saving Hikari the robot exploded and something hit your head pretty hard and knocked you out." Replied Sonic.

"Oh is Hikari ok?" Tails asked

"I'm fine Miles now you need to worry about yourself right now." Hikari said getting Tails attention. Tails looks at Hikari with a shocked look on his face.

"When did you get here Hikari?" Tails asked.

"I've been here for twenty minutes." Hikari replied as she checked Tails vital signs. She smiled when she finished. "Well Tails I got your fever to break so you should be fine."

"Hey little bro are you hungry? "Manic asked.

Tails nodded. "I would like some soup please. "

"Ok soup special coming up." Manic said as he ran to the kitchen.

"Can I sit up a little bit please?" Tails asked.

"Sure buddy let me help ya." Sonic replied as he fixed the pillow where Tails could sit up a little.

"Thanks Sonic. " Tails said as Sonia walked over to Tails and kissed his forehead.

"Glad that your awake bro." She told him.

Tails smiled. "Me to." With that he reached up and hugged Sonia and Sonic. Then Tails leaned back and saw Manic come in with the soup.

"That looks good Manic." Tails said.

"Thanks little bro I made it myself this will make you feel better in no time." replied Manic as he hands tails the cup of soup.

"Yum that was good thanks Manic." Tails said.

Manic hugged Tails then ruffled his hair. "No problem." Just then Aleena and Gatik walked into the room.

"Hi mom uh...who's that?" Tails asked.

"Tails this is Gatik your dad he just got back from a business trip." Aleena replied.

"Oh nice to meet you dad." Tails said with a grin. Gatik walked over to Tails and ran his hand through his hair.

"Same here I heard that you're a real fly boy. I think it's cool. Gatik told Tails.

Tails nodded. "Yep you heard right." Tails started to get up when Sonic put his hand on his shoulder.

"And what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I was only going to show dad that I can fly Sonic." Tails replied.

Sonic smiled. "Ok but I think you might want to see if you can stand first." Sonic responded.

"Ok Sonic." Tails puts his feet on the ground his leg wobbled for a bit. Then tails started to fly in the air.

Gatik watch Tails fly with a big smile on his face. "You're really good I bet you can fly real high."

"You bet I can." Tails said as he landed in Gatik's lap and hugged him.

Gatik hugged tails back while saying. "How do you feel tails? "

"A little better but I'm still kinda tired." Tails replied while he laid his head on Gatik's chest and drifted off to sleep. Gatik smiled while he laid tails back in bed and tucked him in.

Author's note:

Ok that's the end of this chapter please read and review. This is my first fanfic and there are more chapters to come.


	2. Fire cotten candy?

Fire cotten candy?

(2 month's and at 1 am)

Bang,bang,bang''Gatik''bang,bang,bang.

Shadow was banging on the castle door then Aleena kicked gatik out of bed while saying.''get your ass up and see what your brother wants.'' Gatik walks out on the balcony and looks down at shadow.''yes oh dark one?''Gatik asked.''Hikari kicked me out.''Shadow replied then gatik went down stairs to the front door and let shadow in.''what did you do this time?''

''i don't know but you gotta hide me.''shadow said then about five minutes later hikari shows up glaring at shadow. Gatik see's the look on hikari's face then see's her belly. then gatik runs to manic and sonic's room then grabs them by the collar when sonic felt a breeze he woke up then saw hikari with her pregnant belly and a zunami behind her. while gatik run's through the castle sonic see's tails and grabs him as they went by.

Sonic holds tails close and rubs his back then tails falls back asleep then they reached angel island knuckles see's them and yells.''get off my island!'' sonic walks up to knuckles and whispers in his ear of what's going on. then knuckles points to the shelter.''ok into the water proof panic room.''they all get into the panic room sonic sit's on the floor holding tails who is still asleep. Knuckles looks up at the master emerald then there was a drop of water that came from the emerald cthen it turned into a chao.

The chao looked up at knuckles and starts talking then knuckles reaches down and pet's the chao then said.''it'll be ok.'' sonic see's this and losen's his grip on tails who woke up and saw the look on sonic face then looked over at what sonic was looking at and see's the chao then he asked.''are you ok sonic?'' then sonic replied.''y-yeah tails i-i'm ok d-don't worry.''

Then tails walks over to sit in between gatik and manic then about three hours later mark stomps on the shelter door while saying.''you can come out now it's safe.'' the door slightly and the chao was put outside then the chao. mark lloks at the chao then said.''aww cute. ok guys come out she went home she's not coming here.'' next to come out was tails he jumped for joy for getting out of there then he flew home.

Later that day the royal family decided to go to the carnival when they got there tails was lookiing at all the rides with excitement sonic was keeping a close eye on tails to make sure he didn't run off. They rode a few rides before tails ran over to a cotten candy vender.''cotten candy pleas.'' tails asked.''oh it's you..here take what you want!'' the man said then ranaway. Tails shrugged his shholder's then started making himself a huge cotten candy.

tails coudn't see eggman's robots attacking do to the huge puff of suger he was carrying. He almost cried when it caught fire but something inside him said to eat it anyway so he did fire and all, then he looked around. Seeing more fire as sonic and manic faught the robot. tails started munching down on the fires.''oh my goodness this is so good!''Tails said as he ran aound eating all the fire he could get his paws on he saw eggman floating behiind the robot and jumpedup on eggman's craft.

''eggman,eggman! blow that up come on come on! more fire!''tails said while shaking eggman.''ah get off me you little hell spawn!'' Eggman yelled launching a missle then flying away as tails chased it. The robot was distroyed and sonic looked for tails.''sonic?''tails said lookingg at him with big fire colored eye's.''yea bro?''sonic replied.''you look like a blueberry!''tails grined.

''Oh no not again.''sonic grumbled.

''again?''gatik,sonia,and manic asked.

''i'll tell ya later.''sonic said as he doged tails flying at him trying to eat him.''stay still blue berry i'm hungry.''tails whined.

''ain't happening bro.'' sonic said as he ran backwards away from tails.

tails stops and pouts as he looks around.''apples!''tails yells as he gose after gatik and manic. when they spit tails stops poutting again this time seeing sonia.''cotten candy!''tails yells.

''sonic help!''sonia yells as she runs mmanic picks up a stick and lights it with a lighter.''hey tails!''manic calls waveing the stick.

''Fire!''tails screams as he pounces the stick.''tails on a stick anyone.''manic jokes.

sonic goses to grab the stick and tails growls.''it's ok buddy the fire is all yours.''sonic said once he had the stick he took off for home when the fire blew out sonic grabed tails wrist. tails growled and quickly became a little fireball himself.

''hot,hot,hot!''sonic yelled as he ran shaking tails wrist sonic stopped long enough to bang on hikari's door till she drenched them. then as tails steamed he ran full speed home.''here mom he's all yours!'' sonic said as he tossed tails to aleena.

sonic pulled his glove off and stuck his hand in a bucket of water, the water hissing as the hand slid in. tails wasn't in aleena's lap long until he was litteraly bouncing off the walls and the cealling all three of his tails going a mile a second.''ok what in the world did you give him?''aleena demanded.

''Fire,fire,more fire!''tails said as he rikashade.

''Eggman was attacked and when we defeated the bot he was like this and eating...''sonic started to explain.

''Fire!''tails cut sonic off.''tails sweety you need to calm down.''aleena said.

''But mama blueberry i want more fire!''tails begged stopping next to sonic. it was then that aleena noticed tails was now as tall as sonic's sholder.''must be something he ate?'' sonic said looking at tails.

but tails didn't stop long and soon was bouncing all over the place once more. as they wacthed they noticed that he's exserting himself then manic looked at sonic.''i know what'll calm him down you guys ready?"sonic and sonia nodded then they started singing.

"being a kid is cool there's so many fun things for kids to do. making funny faces and acting like fool playing chase,singing songs, hopscotch to games and toys and ice cream realy rules being a kid is cool. running through the chasing eachother jumping on the bed hidding from your mother a bubbly bubble bath washes off the days dirt put a bandaid on a bobo where you fell and got hurt. being a kid is cool there's so many fun things we use to do making funny faces and acting like fools baseball bicycleing ballet to. dogs and dolls and ice cream really rules being a kid is cool being a kid is so very cool.''

after the song was finished tails ran up to aleena with a book he held it up then he used his puppy dog eye's and asked.''can you read me a story mama please?'' aleena smiled and picked him up and sat him in her lap then she started to read but when she turned to the next page she looked down at him and saw that he feel asleep.

sonic walked over to aleena and picked tails up and carried him to bed then sonic tucked him in while saying.''goodnight buddy.''

then sonic went back to the throne room where he saw manic give him a look.''what?''sonic asked.''uh...you mind telling us why tails called you a blueberry then you said not again?''replied manic.

sonic sighed and told them what happened.''but that was only six month's ago and he dosen't remember it which is a good thing.''

manic laughed''oh man poor tails. why didn't you tell him about that kind of stuff?''

sonic blushed.''cause he's was to young he's only a kid.''

they nodded.''good point well like you said he dosen't remember.''

''then i guess you should keep an eye on your little booy.''aleena said to gatik.

gatik looked at his wife.''your the one who adopted him.''

''i say this because your my husband and your his dad and that's final.''aleena told him.

sonia went to go check on tails when she saw him awake then she asked.''are you ok tails?''

tails looks at sonia then replied.''i'm hungry.''sonia walks over to tails bed then picks him up while saying.''how about some spicy chilie dogs?'' tails smiled and said.''yeah please.''sonia and tails went into the kitchen and sonia fixed the chilie dogs and puts it in front of tails.

tails ate the chilie dogs then said.''thanks sonia.''

sonia smiled then replied.''your welcome.'' tails yawned and walked over to sonia and hugged her.

sonia hugged him back then carried him back to his room. she laid him down in bed then she kissed his forehead and said.''night tails sweet dreams.''

* * *

me:ok if you want to know why tails called sonic a blueberry then read drunk tails and you'll see why.

sonic:why did you have to have him get that hyper for i don't like being called that.

me:lol well i thought it would be cute and so did my friend.

sonic glare's at me.

i walk over and give sonic a hug.

me:sorry sonic can you forgive me?

sonic hugs back:yeah i forgive ya.

me:thank you sonic. ok please read and review and no flame's.


	3. Billy the kid

Billy the kid

* * *

Tails was on his computer checking his email when he saw one from Hikari that said. "Come to my place for training. p.s. shh it's a secret." Tails turned off his computer and headed out. He looked at Sonic and said. "I'm going to my workshop Sonic later." as he speeded out. Sonic looked to where Tails went and repeated. "The workshop ok."

Tails reaches Hikari's house then knocks on the door then Shadow answers it. Shadow looks over his shoulder saying. "Pip squeaks here!" Hikari walks up and splashed Shadow in the face while saying. "Be nice to Tails. Sorry Tails I was down stairs." Hikari take's Tails down stair's to her shooting range to train him. Tails was still giggling about Shadow getting splashed in the face.

Hikari hands Tails a costume for Halloween to wear. "What costume is this Hikari?" Tails asked.

"It's a cowboy costume because I'm goanna train you on your fire element ok." She told him with a smile. Tails nodded and they start training. Tails learned how to shoot fireballs out of his fingers. A few hours later Tails goes to the workshop to build a bike. He then finished it Sonic snuck up behind Tails

"Nice bike bro goanna ride it when we go trick or treat." Sonic teases making Tails jumped and then looked at Sonic.

"Don't do that Sonic I almost had a heart attack." Tails scolded.

"Sorry bro come on it's almost time for dinner and I know you don't want mom to get mad cause you missed dinner." said Sonic.

Tails nodded and they headed home after they ate dinner. Tails put his costume on and then looked in the mirror and smiled he likes his costume. When he got down stair's he went to go find Aleena. "Hey mom you like my costume?" Tails asked and Aleena turns to looks at Tails.

"Aww you look cute as a cowboy Tails you even have Shadow's colors." Aleena replied.

Later that night the royal family went trick or treating Tails rode his bike to each house. Then Tails saw an angel walking by to a house Tails tilted his head and looked at Sonic. "Hey Sonic lets go to that house next please." Tails said while pointing to where the angel girl went.

Sonic looked to where Tails is pointing and see's the angel. "Aaww that's cute did the little angel get your attention?" Tails blushed while Sonic grabbed his hand and they walked to the house. Tails stood next to the angel when the door opened Tails pulled out his toy guns while saying. "This is a robbery give me your candy please."

The girl looked at Tails and then walked away. Tails watched her walk away when he saw a bully push the girl down and took her candy. Tails ran up to the bully and had his toy guns ready. "Give the angel back her candy now." Tails warned the bully.

"And what if I don't pipsqueak then what will you do?" replied the bully. Tails shot his toy then a fireball hit the bully's mask and it melted. "That now give the angel back her candy and that's my last warning." Tails growled. The bully dropped the candy and ran for it. Tails then walks over to the girl and held out his hand with a Sonic grin on his face. The girl takes his hand and stands up with a blush on her face. "Are you ok?" Tails asked while he checks her for any scraps.

"Y-yeah I'm ok. My name is Mina. Thanks for saving me." she said as she kissed Tails on the cheek.

Tails blushed and one of his Tails sticks up with a little flame on it. "Y-your welcome." Tails said while he reaches behind him and put's the flame out on his tail. Sonic walks up to Tails. "Aaww your cute when you blush Tails." Sonic said while he looks at Mina and smiles. Tails growled a little bit then looked at Mina. "You wanna trick or treat with us? You can ride with me on my bike." Mina nodded while Tails got on his bike then he helped Mina on it.

When they got a block down the street Eggman showed up. Tails stood up when he felt Mina shaking Tails wrapped one of his Tails around Mina then he pulled out his toy guns with an evil grin. "Do you feel lucky egghead? Cause I know you're gonna lose." mocked Tails.

"Why you little pipsqueak are you mocking me?" Eggman yelled.

"Why yes. Yes I am. You wanna make something of it? You over grown egg belly." Tails replied while he's trying to keep a straight face because Mina had her face in Tails back laughing and it was tickling him. Eggman pushed a button on his hovercraft and a bunch of cannons shot fireballs at Tails before his cannons blew up. Tails then jumped on to Eggmans craft then he tied Eggmans mustache into a knot.

"That looks good on ya Egghead. I got tired of you having the same mustache look on your face besides knotted hair is defiantly your style." Tails said as he jumped back on his bike. "This isn't over yet fox I'll be..."Eggman started until Tails cut him off. "Yeah yeah yeah we all heard it before Egghead so just shut up already and get lost." Tails smirked then he looks at Sonic who was holding his sides laughing hard.

Then when Eggman was gone and out of ear shot Tails busted out laughing hard with his siblings. "A-are you ok Mina?" Tails asked still laughing. Mina looked at him and kissed his cheek. "Yes Tails I'm ok you were great." Mina replied.

Tails blushed then he asked. "You wanna come to the castle tonight were having a party?"

"I'll have to ask Linda if I can first." replied Mina then Tails nodded and they headed off to the orphanage. Mina ran in saying. "Lind, Linda, Linda!" Linda poked her head out saying. "Yes Mina."

"Can I go to the castle Tails invited me to a party." Mina asked.

Linda replied. "Party? What party?" Hikari came from the other room. "Don't worry I'll be there to keep an eye on her." Linda smiled and nodded her head that's when Shadow came out and was tossing the kids to their beds. "Time for bed NOW." Shadow growled. "Aww but Uncle Shadow were not sleepy yet." the kids whined.

Tails looked confused. "But I thought that you were..." Tails didn't get to finish his sentence because shadow picked him up and covered his mouth then took off with Mina hot on his heels. When Mina caught up to them she hugged Tails then asked. "Tails are you ok?" Tails nodded and hugged her back then he looked at Shadow. "What was that for shadow?" Tails asked.

"I didn't want them to know I'm related to your adopted father!" Shadow replied then he went inside to get Hikari.

Tails picked up Mina and flew to the castle when they got their Tails showed Mina around then they went to his room and played video games. Gatik went to check on Tails and Mina and saw that they fell asleep he smiled and put them in bed. When he did Tails wrapped his tails around Mina to keep close. She smiled big then he took a picture of them and went back to the party.

Allena saw the smile on Gatik's face then asked. "How are the kids?" Gatik showed her the picture then replied. "Their fine they make a cute couple."

The next morning Mina rolled over and laid her head on Tails chest. Tails wrapped his arms around her then smiled in his sleep. Sonic came in the room and saw Tails with a smile on his face. "Hey Tails time for breakfast." Sonic said Tails just grumbled in his sleep but didn't get up. So that's when Sonic went to Manic's room. "Hey bro time for breakfast."

Manic got up and fallowed Sonic to the dining room after manic ate he said. "Ok I'm going back to bed." Sonia looked at Manic then said. "But we have royal duties to do." Manic then replied as he walked back to his room. "You can do that I'm too tired." then Manic went back to sleep.

Meanwhile in Tails room Mina woke up and saw that Tails is still asleep she smiled then ran her hand through his fur on his chest Tails hummed a little then he slightly opened his eyes and he smiled a little. "Good Morning!" Mina said. Tails yawned then he kissed Mina on the cheek then Mina blushed. Mina then got up and stretched while she said. "Thanks for keeping me warm."

Tails blushed then replied. "You're welcome." They went into the dining room then sat down and ate breakfast when they finished eating Tails took Mina home.

About a week later Mina was sitting on her bed singing. "I miss my Billy the kid." That's when Tails poked his head around the corner and said with a grin. "You rang my angel?" Mina giggled. "Why yes I did." she got off her bed and hugged Tails while saying. "I missed you." Tails kind of blushed then he replied. "I missed you to."

me: ok and that is it for this chapter. uh...Sonic are you ok?

Sonic: I would be if Tails wasn't wearing shadow's colors.

me: Hikari's the one who made him the costume so don't get mad at me besides he looked really cute as a cowboy.

Tails: thanks I liked the costume.

I run over to Tails and hug him.

me: you are so cute. Ok please read and review and no flames

Hikari: *pulls out her PK75* just tempt me blue boy… *turns to the readers with a smile* don't worry about the blue spiked idiot… you just enjoy and review please. And please no flamers.


	4. Holidays

HOLIDAYS

nether me nor the friend that helped me with this own sonic the hedgehog or any of it's characters. hikari is j chan blue.

* * *

Tails was at his workshop he knew it was november but he wanted to work on christmas presents for his family. he was working on mina's present while he worked on the locket his fur fell on the chain which he didn't know his fur can resist fire tails was turning the locket into a communicater so he can stay in touch with mina. tails finnaly finished it he yawned before he fell face first on his bed and fell asleep but he didn't know that he now had four tails.

mina walked into the workshop and saw tails sleeping then she desided to go to the store to buy some food for when they got hungry when she got back she put the food up and went to wake tails up. she ran her fingers slowly down tails back which caused him to shivered then he woke upand looked at mina.''hey time to get up sleepyhead.'' mina said. tails got up and streached.''what time is it?'' tails asked.

''it's midnight.''replied mina.

tails picked her up and tried to fly but he lost his balance that's when he noticed that he had four tails then he did some calculation and tried again then flew back to the castle fast when he got there aleena was at the front door tapping her foot asking.''why did you miss your curfue youngman?''

''sorry mom i was working on something and i feel asleep.''tails replied.

aleena smiled.''you need to quit working so hard son.''tails nodded then hugs aleena.

tails and mina went to his room to play video games for a while then tails took mina home then he went to bed when he got home. tails woke up at noon then he went to get mina for the thanksgiving dinner afterwards tails and mina went for a walk in the woods to enjoy nature when they reached the swing set in the woods mina sat on the swing while tails pushed her to help her swing .

it was starting to get dark then tails looked at mina then said.''guess it's time to go home.''mina nodded and kissed tails on the cheekand tails took her home then he went home and played a game with manic. when manic went to bed he noticed tails was still awake and playing the game.''arn't you tired bro?''asked manic.

''no i'm not tired yet you go ahead and go to sleep i'll be quiet.''replied tails.

manic was starting to worry about tails so he went to get sonic to see if he can help when manic went to get sonic.

tails went to the workshop to work on some inventions. mean while sonic and manic enter the room sonic saw what would have been tails in the bed.

''what do you mean manic he's in bed now.''sonic said.

''huh?he wasn't a few minutes ago. oh well night bro.''manic replied.

''night manic.''said sonic. this went on for a while. mean while at eggmans base eggman got a letter saying that he can come to the hedgehog castle as long as he behaves himself and brings uncle chuck with him. It was the day before christmas tails went to get mina when he got there he picked her up and started to fly home in the forest there was a storm then a lightning stricked a tree and caught it on fire.

Tails got minato safety next to the river bank then he went to deal with the fire he ate the fire and he grew a little taller then he went back to get mina. he kept himself from getting hyper while flying and holding mina when they got home tails was bouncing off the walls then he decided to go to eggmans base he saw a laser that triggered an alarm so he did the sissors motion with his hand and sniped the lazer when he did a robot came out.

Tails had an evil grin on his face then he said.''you'll do just fine.''and with that he destroyed the robot and tails was back to his normal size. Tails got back home then mina ran up to him and hugged him while asking.''are you ok billy?'' tails replied in a hyper voice.''yep i'm fine still a little hyper.'' sonic and manic shook thier heads while chuckleing at tails voice.

Tails and mina went to play video game well at least tails and manic did mina wacthed tails turned to look at mina and saw that she fell asleep with her head on his sholder while her arm dangled on his other manic noticed that tails is nodding off so he turned the game off while saying.''allright bed time.''

just then sonic came in and helped manic get tails and mina in bed. when they did tails wrapped mina in his tails to keep her warm sonic and manic smiled at the young couple then they went to the throne room where gatik,aleena,and sonia were. Aleena looked at sonic then asked.''did tails go to sleep?''

''oh yeah it seems like he can't sleep without mina.'' replied sonic

''that makes sense he has the power of the chaos emralds so mina is the balance tails needs.''gatik explained.

aleena nodded then said.'' well that means mina is going to live with us.'' everyone nodded in agreement and then went to bed then at 5am mina woke up and over then wacthed tails sleep peacefully. mina lean forward and kissed tails forehead when she did tails shifted a little the he opened his eye's a little then smiled.''morning tails.''mina said.

tails yawned then replied.''morning.''mina jumped out of bed excited.''come on it's christmas let's go.'' tails sooned joined her and they ran down stairs and saw that aleena and gatik were ran up to gatik and aleena to give them a hug while saying.''merry christmas mom and dad.'' gatik and aleena hugged him back thhen said.''merry christmas son.'' aleena looked at mina and smiled.''hey sweety can you go wake up your brothers and sister please?''asked aleena.

''sure mom i'll go wake them up. mina you want to help me?'' mina nodded then she went to wake up sonia while tails went to wake up sonic and manic. tails had an idea on how to wake up sonic. when tails got to their room he saw the window open and it is snowing tails grined evily and made a snowball then threw it at sonic.

when sonic felt the snow in his ear he sat up yelling.''ahh cold,cold,cold!'' tails started laughing.''i-i bet next time you wont leave the window open.'' sonic looks over at the window then rubs the back of his head while saying.''oops i didn't know it was going to snow.''sonic started laughing.

''ok now i need to wake manic up.''tails saiid.

''hey bro i have an idea on how to wake him up.''sonic whispered in tails ear then they both had and evil grin as they walked over to manic's bed and started tickleing him. manic started laughing.''ha ha okay okay i'm up haha!''manic gets up and yawns. Then they walked to the throne room when they got there Sonic see's Hikari and Shadow with his red nose.

Sonic and Tails were trying real hard to keep a straight face when they saw Shadow's nose glow a little bit. Tails sat next to mina while Sonic sat next to Sally and his mother.


End file.
